Cyrus
Cyrus is a god of summer. Or the sun, or fire, depending on what he feels like telling you. He takes the form of a golden-furred fennec fox, and is easily identified by a pair of blank black eyes, though he covers them up with sunglasses. He currently resides in The City. About Tall and lanky, though he does have a bit of muscle on him, particularly a sweet six-pack. He pretty much always parades around shirtless, wearing just a pair of baggy white pants held up by a thin belt with some sort of emblem on it. As mentioned above, he wears sunglasses to conceal his unusual eyes, with the added bonus of looking cool. Around his neck is a necklace with some sort of glass orb on it. The orb is the same orb he was sealed in, and it still contains all of his god power. His hair is a darker orange-y color, short in the back with long bangs that curl slightly at the ends. Cyrus has a rather playful and flirtatious personality, and rarely seems to take anything seriously. He is very confident and self-assured, though it frequently straddles the line between confidence and arrogance. He is charismatic and enjoys being the center of attention; to the point where he irritated if he isn't. While he is fully aware of his faults, he tends to indulge his vices rather than actually doing anything about them. If he's caught making a mistake or having a temporary lapse of morals, he will generally laugh it off. While Cyrus's powers remain sealed, he is occasionally able to utilize them. His powers include healing and manipulation of light and heat. When using his powers, he tends to go for flashiness over actual usefulness. Character History Pre-RP History Being a god of summer, Cyrus resided in a temple in the desert. A large portion of his time was devoted to a continuing feud with the Court of Gold. The feud would often die down as both parties forgot what they were fighting over, only to be reignited by some petty slight or other. Somewhere between ten and twenty years ago, depending on who you ask, the feud was back in full force. Cyrus and the current queen, Midha, were in a particularly bitter fight. Eventually, Midha decided to end it, challenging Cyrus to a duel of magic. Cyrus accepted, and the two were soon locked in combat. Midha, knowing he could not be killed, tried to seal his powers, and was hastily beaten. However, before the duel could be finished, a mysterious third party stepped in and caused his defeat. Cyrus was sealed in a glass jewel and imprisoned in his own temple, which was then sunk and forgotten. Or rather, it would have been, had a treasure hunter named Samwise not found and explored it... She took him to the Court of Gold, where he was granted his physical form back. Too proud, stubborn, and suspicious to accept the deal offered for his powers, he stormed out. The next day, he approached Samwise and offered her a tiny portion of his powers in exchange for helping him. Without his powers or temple, he had nowhere to go, and ended up following her to the city. The two found that they got along quite well, and Samwise in turn offered him a place to stay in exchange for his occasional help with her archaeology. RP History Sometime after arriving in the city, Cyrus heard of a man named Nen claiming to be a fallen god. Infuriated, he confronted him, and pretty much ended up making a complete fool of himself, sparking a rivalry that seems to be entirely one-sided. Later, Cyrus seems to have found himself preventing Shamrock from killing Samwise on a much more regular basis that he would like. After being antagonized by both Shamrock and Blanc, Cyrus flew into a rage and somehow managed to break the seal on his powers. However, after a bunch of showy fireworks that managed to little other than scare the shit out of Shamrock, he ran out of power and the seal reformed itself. Since this event, he seems to have fickle and limited access to his powers. One night, after being Cintruese'd, he struck up a wild and passionate romance with Vas. However, it was not meant to be, because eventually Cyrus changed back, and Vas doesn't swing that way.